Hetalia x Reader- Foreign Exchange
by TeutonicKnightPrussia
Summary: You have signed up to the Hetalia Foreign exchange programme. Who will you meet, and what will you do?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

You are (name), a high school student who has always wanted to travel the world. Your mom has put you forward for the Foreign Exchange Program, which is where someone from a different country comes to stay with you and your family for a month, and then you go to their country and do the same. Well, today was the day you were going to meet this new friend. You hoped it would be someone kind, and who spoke English, but just in case, you'd downloaded some audio files in a variety of different languages to make this new friend feel welcome.

It was time... You'd reached the airport at 9 on the dot, and waited anxiously for the flight to land. In the meantime, you had made a sign which displayed your name and the words "Foreign Exchange".

You saw some people exit the terminal, and your heartbeat rapidly increased...


	2. Switzerland Part 1

A young man with slightly long blond hair and forest green eyes approached you.

"Hallo, you are Miss (l/n), yes? I am Vash Zwingli, from the exchange program. I believe I am staying with you and your family."

"Yes, Vash. Welcome to (c/n). I hope you will enjoy staying with us. Now, you need to get your bag checked by the customs officers. over there."

You gestured to the right of you. You turned to look at him an you could see him looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Vash? Is there something wrong?"

He pulled you into a corner and whispered in your ear: "(name). I have 2 guns and some ammunition in my bag. What should I do?"

Okay, now was the time to panic. How did he bypass the security in his own country?

"Errrm... Maybe we should get someone to help.. I mean, it's not often that someone brings something like that into (c/n). Not calling you weird or anything!"

He laughed at how flustered you had become. You had lost all words so continued your lecture through majestic hand movements, until you noticed several airport security staff looking strangely at you. You then had a brainwave.

"Vash?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to take a taxi back to my house. I'm really sorry about all of this, how can I make it up to you?"

He laughed.

"(name), we've just met and you're already trying to make things up to me. You don't need to do that. Here, I'll pay for the taxi, even though I have no clue as to why we can't just get picked up by your parents. Are they at work?"

You blushed. Why was he so nice?


	3. Russia Part 1

You saw a man with the most amazing lilac-hued eyes approaching you with a creepy but cute smile. You couldn't help but stare at his platinum-blond hair and his... rather large nose.

"Privet, sunflower, you are (name), right? I am Ivan Braginski, I come from Russia. I am staying with you, da?"

"Yes, I think so. Anyways, welcome to (c/n)! I hope you enjoy your stay with us!"

He patted your head, an action that you usually despised but since he was your guest, let him do. He could see you looked uncomfortable and frowned.

" Sunflower, is there something wrong?"

Not wanting to upset him, you smiled and denied it.

"Oh, nothing Ivan. Shall we get your luggage and find our taxi?"

"Da, that seems like a good idea."

**Time skip accompanied by Mr Pipe, da?**

You reached your house, which was right next to a huge field of sunflowers. Ivan gasped in awe, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas Day after unwrapping a huge present. You smiled at his childlike reaction.

"(name)! These are beautiful! I never really got to see the sunflowers grow in Russia because there was only snow... I love it!"

He embraced you in a bear hug.

"You're most welcome!And- ACK CAN'T *wheeze*BREATHE"

He immediately let go of you.

"Sorry, sunflower. I didn't realize."

He looked as if he was about to cry and you regretted telling him. You tried to hug him, but he was so bear-like you couldn't fit both of your arms around him. You then noticed the luggage on your driveway.

"Ivan?"

"Yes (name)?"

"Could you help me carry these suitcases up to the guest room please?"

"Yes, sunflower. Usually, I have my three best friends to help me but they are staying home for the holidays."

"Oh, really? What are their names?"

"Toris is from Lithuania, Raivis is from Latvia and Eduard is from Estonia. They work for me in my big house."

"Wait a minute... why are your best friends working for you?"

His face became dark and you could have sworn you saw a purple aura forming around him. You were terrified, this man was staying at your house, and he looked like a mass murderer.

"Ivan?"

He calmed down.

"Sorry, sunflower, I don't like to talk about it. Now, suitcases, da?"

"Yes please. I'll get started on dinner. We're having piroshki and borscht. I learnt the recipes, it can be like a welcoming dinner to (c/n)."

"Thank you (name)! I love them, my big sister Katayusha used to make them for me when we were children!"

"Ivan, you are so lucky to have a sister-"

"(name), I have two sisters. Katayusha is my older sister and Natalya is my younger sibling."

When he mentioned Natalya, you could have sworn you saw fear in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. You looked out of the peephole and saw a teenage girl with long, straight blonde hair and wearing a blue and white frilly dress. She looked like she was going to either kill or kidnap you.

You opened the door.

"I'm looking for my Big Brother" she said.


End file.
